


Maybe Baby

by Ultra



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Backstory, Episode Tag, Episode: s01e05 Girl in the Flower Dress, Fatherhood, Gen, Implied Relationships
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-26
Updated: 2013-10-26
Packaged: 2017-12-30 12:45:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1018781
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ultra/pseuds/Ultra
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Double Drabble - Tag for 1x05 Girl In The Flower Dress - Coulson has a theory about Skye’s parents, and it's bothering him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Maybe Baby

**Author's Note:**

> Please, don't anybody ask me why I wrote this. It popped into my head right after I got done watching the episode and so here it is.

It wasn’t an accurate experiment, but if the software was to be believed there was a definite possibility his theory was correct. The physical features added up, but it would take a DNA test to truly confirm it.

Coulson sat back in the chair, closed his eyes a moment, and just allowed himself to breathe.

Maybe it was fate, maybe his own instincts that led them here. Maybe it was neither of those things, just a great cosmic coincidence. There was no real way to know what forces were at work here.

Agent May didn’t know. She was good but not that good She never would’ve acted the way she did if she so much as suspected. Of course, she must’ve been keeping things from him too if this theory really was just true.

Coulson looked back down at the screen a moment then shut it off, but the picture was burned into his mind.

He wondered, if and when Skye found out the truth (if it was the truth) how she would react. He was used to being called Agent or Coulson, sometimes even Phil. He had never really believed until now that he might one day be ‘Dad’.

 


End file.
